Caelo Bellator
by WhiteWinterStar
Summary: A rewrite of my old fic, Dreams of Fate. This isn't your average self-insert. This fic has female dragon hormones, two parallel worlds, Grey Folk, and a whole lot of chaos! Onyx Rider and her dragon, Vrangr, are about to insert themselves into the events that will alter Alagaesia for all time! Let's hope they don't screw things up too bad!
1. A whole new world

**I did it. It's done.  
Now, old readers and new,  
get ready for the ride of your life.**

I woke up in my bed, sore from last night's activities. Vrangr and I had tried to see who could fly faster. Word to the wise - don't race a dragon.

Wait...you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?

Guess I should explain a bit...Let's just start from the beginning.

* * *

My name is Onyx Rider. I'm a fifteen (almost sixteen) year old girl in the ninth grade. I have blue eyes,dark red hair that reaches a few inches past my butt, and a pale complexion. Some would call me emo, or antisocial, but screw them. I listen to rock music and wear black because it's _fun_. I'm not depressed or anything...not anymore. And as for my lack of friends, most people irk me.

I'm not gonna give you a spiel about popularity. There are bitches, and the people who are not. That's how I see the world.

I tend to give into my emotions too much and am easily offended...and I hold grudges for a long, long time.

I have a seventeen year old brother, Jay, who has brown hair and eyes like mine. I also have a little sister, Rhys, who is a brunette(she dyes it blonde) with green eyes, and is age thirteen. Jay, I guess, is more like me, while Rhys is hyperactive and athletic.

Here's where it get's weird. About six months ago, I was really depressed. I don't know why. Things had been going on normally. But suddenly, one concept was stuck on my mind: suicide.

I didn't want to die. I didn't want any of that. I was scared of myself.

And then one night, I had a dream. It was unusually vivid; I could smell and hear and feel. I was in the desert. I wandered around until I found these hills. Mountains, actually.

Curious, I approached them. It turned out that one had a honking big cave in it. Of course, I had to go in.

It was creepy. I felt like I was being watched the entire time. A big, midnight black rock rested in the middle of the cave. It was perhaps the size of my house.

I was about to leave, but my foot hit something. I bent down, and robbed some sand off the object. It was about a foot long, egg shaped, and a light blueish green color - aquamarine.

A dragon egg!

Moments later, it began to shake and squeak.

Amazed, I had watched. It was just like in my favorite book series, the Inheritance Cycle. A dragon hatching...

Eventually the little creature emerged. It blinked. It's eyes ere a shade darker than it's sparkling scales. Then it saw me. The dragon approached me enthusiastically.

I tentatively reached out my hand. The dragon touched it, and then everything seemed to explode. I saw images flash by, of storms and bloody fights, and at the end, a lingering image of a black cave studded with whitish crystal. A woman's voice echoed in my ears.

_Awaken, Onyx, the first guardian. Awaken, Onyx, guardian of the sky._

Then the next thing I knew, I was awake, at home.

But The next night my dreams returned to the baby dragon in the desert mountains. I had a silver mark on my palm - a freaking Gedwey Ignasia! Inheritance was real!

Anyone would be excited. But I noticed something else, too. My back hurt really bad and there seemed to be two lumps there.

That night I found out the dragon was female and named her Vrangr - wanderer.

When I returned to my world the mark and the lumps were gone. I once again returned to Alagaesia - I'm pretty sure that's what it was - that night.

The strange lumps were bigger and hurt more. But Vrangr seemed happy I was back. The mental connection we shared grew stronger each time I met her. It was like a desire or thought not your own popped into your head. A headache that didn't hurt.

Eventually, I found out what the lumps were. Wings. It took a few weeks, but eventually they were big enough to support me. Raven black, fourteen feet across, and freaking awesome.

As far as I knew, none of the humanoids in this world had wings. It was strange, but I thought it may have something to do with that lady's voice on the first night. Guardian of the sky...that person would have wings, right?

Eventually Vrangr and I left the desert. We settled in a clearing on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden, and for a while, that was our home.

Weeks passed, and eventually months. I've been bonded with my dragon for about half a year now. Each day I wake up, human as can be. Then each night I become an elfish winged Dragon Rider. It was everything I'd ever dreamed.

It's insane. But hey - would you give that up?

* * *

I dressed and tamed my long hair like I always did. Mom and Dad were already off to work, so it fell to me to make sure my siblings got up on time. Jay, in case you didn't know, is _not _a morning person.

School things in hand, I went to wake everyone. They got up eventually, with a little prodding.

Things went as normal. In drama class I 'accidentally' dropped a flat on someone, but hey. Chorus and art also were fun. Academics...eugh.

After school, since it was Tuesday, I had my karate lessons. I was almost at my black belt...just a few more weeks.

Sword fighting lessons were on Fridays and the weekend.

Anyway, I headed home around six, sweaty and tired, my hair a mess. The exercise did me good, though. Even if I tripped over myself half the time

I doodled and read for the remaining part of the afternoon.

Late that night, at perhaps two in the morning, I fell asleep while reading _Eldest._

Something freaky happened. I ended up in a creepy, crystal-studded cave. I had a serious sense of deja-vu. I had been here before.

_And you will return...in time._ A woman's voice echoed in my mind, not unlike how Vrangr and I would speak. But when I tried so search for the mind, I felt nothing.

"What? Who the hell are you?" I shouted, whirling around. Nobody was there.

_It is time...time for you to begin your awakening, Dramura. You have made this world your own by your own decision. So now, go..._

"Go where? What do you mean?"

_Go...and may you alter the fate of Alagaesia!_

Then my vision dissolved and I appeared in Vrangr's clearing. I staggered. My dragon was in front of me, as if she had been waiting.

_Onyx? What is wrong? Your mind...it feels different._ Vrangr asked with concern, head cocked to the side.

I explained to her the strange vision. "Maybe it's because I wasn't all here before...I don't know. Hey, look! I have a shadow!"

Before, I had never had a shadow in this world. Another sign.

It looked like I was here to stay. _So, do you know what this means?_

_We are to make our presence known!_ Vrangr grunted with satisfaction, a puff of smoke coming out of her nostrils. _I have waited for you to say this! Where shall we go?_

_To the army I've told you about - the Varden._ I grinned. Time to head south.

We were going to raise hell.

**Tell me how you like it!  
****On request, the first version is still up.  
****You can compare them if you'd like...**  
**But before you do anything, review!**


	2. I am a Dragon Rider

**So, I'm back!  
In case anybody was wondering,  
The title is Latin.  
It means Sky Warrior.  
Pretty clever, if I do say so myself.**

Vrangr and I flew fast, heading southeast towards the Az Ragni. We skimmed the clouds every so often. The sun shone bright and clear so high up, and it was just beginning to set. Below, the landscape flashed past. I couldn't fly as long as my dragon, not even close, but I could go just as fast.

All in all, a pretty cool day. But I still felt kinda strange about leaving my family with no explanation.

_Do not concentrate upon the things you cannot change._ Vrangr advised, _What's done is done, and if you are lucky, you may be able to see them again someday._

_Thanks, V. But when they find out I'm gone -_

_Onyx._ She said firmly, _stop it. You've said it yourself that the Varden are hard to impress. You can't afford to mope at a time like this._

_All right, all right..._ I thought about what it would be like when we met everyone. To be honest, I didn't know what part of the series I had come in to. So the plan was to fly southeast. I would spy around Hedarth, see if there was any news.

We had lived in the small part of Du Weldenvarden that wasn't connected with the rest of the forest, so we would reach the river soon. This was our second day of travel. It had been strange to not return home...but I'd get used to it. Hopefully.

I shifted my backpack. In it, I had some spare clothes that wouldn't stick out _too_ much in this age, a small book containing a few basic words of the Ancient Language and their translations, and on my hip, a white-bladed sword I called Wyrda.

The clothes I had stolen. (I wasn't proud of that, but if I was ever seen, I'd need to look inconspicuous. Hard as that was) But the little book and the sword had a much more interesting story.

It had been about a month ago. Vrangr had wanted to go hunting, so I was just walking along the outskirts of the forest. Then I heard talking and the tramp of horse feet.

Turned out, some of ol' Galby's soldiers, about eight of them, had just attacked and robbed a bunch of nomads. I was going to run, to get the hell out, but one of them had spotted me.

If I had gotten away, they were bound to search for me. They'd probably though I was an elf or something.

I immediately contacted Vrangr, and she hurried my way, fast as she could. But for the moments I was alone, the soldiers were...unpleasant. I'm not going to say more than that, but I was ready to either turn tail or go up a tree. (Which, I tell you, I am _not _good at.)

But then Vrangr had arrived. You should have seen her, all angry and roaring. It was like a lioness with her cub.

The soldiers hadn't wanted to back off - if they caught a Rider, they'd be set for life. They tried to attack us...

And got bathed in a giant pillar of blue, white, and yellow flame. That was the first time Vrangr had breathed fire. She was insanely proud of it.

At her advisory, I had searched the soldiers' bags for anything with information. The task had made me want to vomit. These soldiers had been living, breathing people just like me only moments ago. Now...

Suffice to say it creeped me out. But I had found the book, strangely un-burned. On the cover it said some hocus-pocus about religion and magic. But I recognized a couple words.

The sword I found with their leader. It had a sheath of creamy white wood. The handle could fit both my hands, and the pommel was a small, egg shaped white opal. The blade appeared white on first glance, but if tilted right, it shone with tons of different colors - like the opal.

I don't know how I knew, but the sword...when I touched it, I _knew _it had belonged to a Rider. Who, though, and how the hell it had gotten here, I didn't know.

_Onyx? Onyx!_ Vrangr shouted in my mind.

_Eh? What is it?_

_I think I just saw something. It was no ordinary bird. Miles away right now, but..._ Vrangr shared the image with me. Only visible because of our altitude and hard to make out in the fading light...

Something flying; not a bird. It looked like it _might _be blue..._Could it be..._

_We'd best not cast our minds out._ Vrangr advised, _If it truly is that Saphira you've told me about, then we don't want to arrive at nighttime. Besides, you're in no shape to make an impression._

So we stopped to the night, still a ways from the river and the cover it provided. Here there were scrubby trees and sand. Nothing too exciting, but I slept, tired from the travel.

...

_It is dawn. _Vrangr said simply the next morning.

_Meh. Five more minutes...  
_

_I will drop you in the river!_

"I'm up!" _dang it..._

_Get ready, Onyx. We must leave soon._

"Oh, go kill something...All _right, _I'm going." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothing. Then I looked at it again and decided to change.

I put on a sleeveless black shirt - I guess you could call it a tunic - black pants, and put my black leather boots back on. My hair I left as it was, except for a quick combing through.

Okay, punk habits are hard to break. Don't judge.

_All right, I have a plan_. I told Vrangr, who had been impatiently waiting. _You go up really high, so they won't see you. I'm going to go in low, maybe land in a tree once I get there, they have plenty of cover. I'll scope out the situation, and tell you when to come._

_You're going to mess it up somehow...Be careful. I don't want to have to eat anyone for hurting you._

_Vrangr, I'll be _fine! _Just go!_

With a huff, my dragon took off. I smiled. She was just like a sister.

I ran forward a few steps and jumped as high as I could, and snapped out my wings. _God, _I loved being able to fly.

It took maybe ten minutes for me to reach the strand of trees that edged the river. It didn't look like the trees went on too far, because I could see and hear the river rushing close by.

Quietly as I could, I skimmed the treetops. Seeing something below, I descended a little and landed in a big leafy tree, about ten or fifteen feet up.

Down through the leaves, there were people moving around. Some of the figures were curiously short. Dwarves? Two others were normal height, and they all seemed to be packing up a temporary camp. Then one of them spoke.

"Eragon, make sure the fire's out, would you?" The voice was gruff and strangely accented.

"Of course."

_Eragon! It's such a rare name, it _has _to be him! _I must have caught them on the first trip to Du Weldenvarden.

I was about to tell Vrangr and ask her what to go, but there was a sudden gust of wind.

I yelped as I was pushed from the branch. I tried to get my wings out, but it was too late.

A second later, I hit the ground with a hard thump. "Dammit, that _hurt._" I looked up, and my eyes widened.

All the people I had been watching a moment ago were now circled around me suspiciously. Some of the dwarves had their weapons out. _Vrangr, help me out here..._

__"Who are you? What are you doing here?" A tall woman with black hair and green eyes asked me. Arya?

I scrambled up, my back against the tree I had just fallen out of. Their weapons were making me nervous. "I...I..."

"Answer me!" Arya demanded. Suddenly, I remembered a phrase that had been used in the books.

"Eka fricai un Shur'tugal!" I showed them my palm.

Well, that's one way to make people wonder.

**Hello there!  
****Hope you liked the chapter,  
****now please give the review button some love!**


	3. Coverup story

**Stupid site deleted half the chapter!  
Hey - I'm a pretty good artist,  
and I was wondering if anyone would  
like to see a pic of Onyx or Vrangr?  
**

"Shur'tugal..." Arya said suspiciously.

"I'm not lying! I - Vrangr!" I called out in relief as she landed. A second later, a dark blue dragon landed behind her, looking angry. Saphira. She gave Eragon a look, probably saying something, then growled at Vrangr and I - Vrangr had immediately gone to me once she was on the ground.

"Gods above, not another one." one of the dwarves muttered.

_Any ideas? _I asked.

_It seems best to just tell them the truth._

_They'll never believe the stuff about my home!_

_They will probably want to search our minds anyway... Whether we want them to or not._ Vrangr advised grimly.

"Where did you come from? Was another of Galbatorix's eggs stolen? How did you know we were here?"

"Vrangr's egg wasn't one of Galbatorix's. I found it in the desert. We found you by chance."

Arya slowly nodded. "You are female?" She asked Vrangr. After the obvious response, Arya spoke again. "I have heard that the other eggs in Galbatorix's possession are supposed to be male." the elf narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly, without any warning, there was a searing pain in...my _mind?_ It was kind of like a migraine, but WAY worse than anything I'd ever experienced.

My hand flew to my forehead, as if that would make it go away. In a panic, I remembered one of the defense techniques from the books...concentrate on one thing.

The first thing I could think of was my cat back home. It worked for about half a second, but then the probe came back full force.

It was probably Arya searching my mind. From what I knew of the characters, it seemed to be her style.

As the probe went deeper and deeper into my mind, random memories began popping up. Me, as a toddler, stamping my foot and wanting to go out naked; about five, playing tag with my brother and sister; then at eleven, a pile of Warriors books around me, avidly reading; about thirteen, experimenting with my now-favorite dark makeup and clothes; fourteen, bottle feeding a foster kitten; and then a montage of my memories of the Inheritance books. She seemed exceptionally interested in that.

All the while this was going on, I heard a strange music in the background. I can't exactly recall what it was like now, but...it was like nothing I'd ever heard before.

_Don't try to hide anything,_ Vrangr suddenly said, _It will only make things worse for the two of us._

I knew it was killing her not to be able to help me, but I couldn't form a reply. The random thoughts and images all coming to the front of my mind against my will, the brain-splattering headache, and the strange music were overwhelming.

After a few moments, the probe retracted.

_Onyx, are you all right? _Vrangr asked quickly.

_I'm...fine, I guess._ I gave myself a moment to recover, then opened my eyes to find that I was on the ground.

Vrangr was standing over me, giving a dragonlike glare to Arya and the others.

They seemed t be in deep conversation. Even Saphira had her head bent down, seeming to participate. The man I assumed to be Eragon and a couple of the dwarves looked to be arguing with Arya. The rest of the dwarves just seemed curious.

Every once in a while, one of them would glance back at Vrangr and I. Each time, my dragon growled.

I stood up as the group began to nod. _It seems like they've reached an agreement.__  
_

_Indeed. Be on your guard._

Saphira raised her head as the group of nine approached, headed by Arya. "We have decided that you are to be trusted, Shur'tugal. However, you must explain your story to the others before anything else is to happen."

I stiffened along with Vrangr at a mind touch reminiscent of the probe. _I did not tell them of your true origins. To them, you are from across the western sea. If you behave, I shall continue to keep the secret. We shall speak of your homeland later. It is not something to be widely known._ The words were spoken quickly.

_We're lucky she did that._ I told Vrangr.

_Yes we are, but I don't like it. When you speak to them, feign ignorance. We can't hide from Arya, but the others do not have to know yet._

I agreed with her on that point. "Thank you. My story many take a while. Why don't we start with some introductions? My name is Onyx Rider. The second part was my family name, not a title. My dragon is called Vrangr."

I impressed myself with the formality of that statement.

"My name is Eragon. Eragon Shadeslayer. My dragon is Saphira." Eragon spoke excitedly. He was obviously trying to hide a grin. Taking my first good look at him, I realized that he was REALLY cute. (I'm fifteen, let me fangirl a bit!) His hair was longish, hanging right above his eyes. It stuck out at odd angles. His eyes were wide, holding an almost childlike curiosity, and were a darker brown than his hair. His face was kind of angular; well defined. He wasn't very tanned, he was skinny but his muscles were defined. He had broad shoulders, probably from his years of farm work. He stood about two inches taller than me.

"I am Arya."

The rest of the introductions took place. I noticed the dwarves didn't seem to approve of Vrangr, except for the one that introduced himself as Orik.

"I'll start at the beginning, then. I don't want to stop, so don't ask questions until I'm done." I announced.

_Time to make up some shit..._

"My family came to Alagaesia from a land across the sea. There were no dragons, elves, dwarves, urgals, or magic there. It was a civilization based on technology. There were only humans. My family fled because I was born with these." I stretched out my wings a bit an flapped them slightly for emphasis.

"The people in our home country wanted to find out why I was so different. They wanted to take me away when I was only a baby. So my mother and father gathered their most trusted friends, prepared my siblings, and set sail before my first birthday. I don't know the full details, but it was a long and hard journey for everyone.

"Eventually we landed on Sharktooth Island. They failed to settle there, so they moved to the mainland. To Kuasta. I grew up there. But about two years ago, my parents..."

_Say they became ill._ Vrangr suggested.

"They caught a terrible illness. We were never very wealthy, so my siblings and I couldn't pay for treatment. My mother and father died.

"After this happened, I didn't want to stay in that town anymore. I was only thirteen, but my parents had taught me well in how to take care of myself. I set out on my own. It was hard at first, but I learned. I lived as a nomad, telling stories to earn money. I've always had a knack for that. I could travel with ease by air. I could go wherever I pleased. Almost seven months ago, I set out from Bullridge. I had the strangest feeling. Something was telling me to go to the desert. So I went, and I encountered a small mountain range.

"There were many large skeletons there, the ones belonging to dragons. I wandered about and eventually came to an enormous cave. The largest skeleton of all was in there, curled around a giant stone. I didn't like it, so I left, but on the way out I tripped over something hidden in the sand.

"That was my dragon's egg."

And the rest of the story I told as it had actually happened, with a little fudging to make it seem like I was there the whole time instead of half.

"After Vrangr was grown, we decided that we needed to stop hiding. In my time as a nomad, I'd heard stories of the Varden hiding out somewhere in the west. So we decided to look, and we found another Rider and dragon!

"The reason we decided to go to the Varden is...well, I had seen the atrocities committed in Galbatorix's name. I know what he has done, and that it needs to be stopped. Vrangr and I may be untrained, but we want to free the land that has become our home."

_Because we may be able to change this world. With the things I know...anything could happen._

__**Who liked the fake story?  
Anyway, review and all.  
And remember to tell me what you think about the pictures!**


End file.
